In some graphics applications, 2D graphics need to be rendered in 3D for displaying a user interface (UI). Conventionally, 2D graphics can be rendered as a 3D graphics by performing a coordinate transform based on point-to-point 3D perspective projection using the following equation Ph=Mpers*Mw2v*Mm2w*P. Wherein P is a point in the 2D graphics, Mm2w is a transform matrix from modeling coordinates to world coordinates, and Mw2v is a transform matrix from the world coordinates to the viewing coordinates. Mpers represents a perspective matrix, and Ph represents a perspective coordinate. However, the above algorithm cannot output graphics data continuously. Further anti-aliasing filter is hard to be combined to the algorithm to improve output graphics quality, and it is hard to be implemented by hardware. Therefore, it is desirable to have an easier way of processing 2D graphics to generate 3D graphics.